TF2  Story of a Team
by Sparkyfordtehgreat
Summary: Story of a Team Fortress 2 Team.  BLU TEAM
1. Chapter 1

You may seem some things such as E: here are what they mean:

E: - Engineer Sn: - Sniper P: - Pyro Sol: - Soldier and all that..

12th Feburary 2003

CHAPTER 1

All the team were new to this map, as they just left the previous map ctf_2fort. It was a cold day on ctf_well, it was a friday as the BLU Sniper obviously knew because the teams didn't look happier. Sniper as he was sitting on the bench in the spawn as his #1 Sniper cup is next to him filled with hot coffee, He sees his fellow BLU friend the BLU Soldier running out the spawn door, as he suddenly as he looks behind his shoulder and looks at the BLU Sniper, hearing him mumbling with his hands on his forehead looking angry and upset, the Soldier immediately went and sat next to the Sniper as the Soldier took off his helmet to reveal a nearly bald and shiny haircut, he placed the helmet next to him and leaned his rocket launcher on the bench, the Sniper did not react to the Soldier sitting next to him, as he was to busy mumbling about...something...The Soldier then got really conserned about the Sniper so he let out "Hello!" in that derpy bright voice. The Sniper then released his hand from his forehead and looked up to the Soldier with his bloodshot eyes and dirty skin. The Soldier got a fright as he looked really ill and depressed. The Sniper then said "Yeah?" and then looked back down at the floor the Soldier was worried, he answered "Are you alright?" the Sniper then said "Yeah...I'm fine, you better go and train as everyone else is doing." The Soldier got off the bench and responded with a little "If you say so." as he grabbed his helmet and rocket launcher and walked out the door. - TRAINING LESSONS - The Soldier walked into the room where they were training and joined in. Saxton Hale as who was training them said to the Soldier "You're late Doe." the Soldier had tears of fear, as we all know Saxton Hale is strong and could punch the Soldier all the way to Jupiter with one fist. The Soldier opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by Saxton saying "Never mind, 'ere wheres Sniper?" Soldier's tears dissapeared as the Scout butted into it saying "He went to talk to ta' administrator." Saxton Hale replied with a simple "Very well then. Let's continue. PYRO! LEARN TO ROAST MY MARSHMALLOW WITHOUT BURNING THE WHOLE THING! CHOP CHOP! OK! BURN IT... A TINY BIT... YES.. YES! YOU'VE DONE IT. JUST SOME MORE PRACTICE FOR THAT AND YOU'LL BE DONE." Soldier wasn't concentrating because he knew the Sniper was upset and missing out, if Saxton knew Sniper was late, he would send him to Venus! his thoughts got mixed up as Saxton called "SOLDIER! GET YOU'RE ROCKETS READY YOU'RE GONNA SHOOT THIS SOLDIER CUTOUT! A RED IS ABOUT TO KILL YOU! WHAT DO YOU DO!" The Soldier's tears of fear came back as he was struggling to hold his rocket launcher and shoot Saxton said "SOLDIER! STOP BEING A WIMP AND BE A MAN!" The Soldier accidently dropped his rocket launcher, took off his helmet and started to cry all the team looked at the Soldier. Saxton was confused and angry as he only had 40 minutes to do both the team's. The Sniper came into the room and looked around the door and saw the Soldier crying with his hands in his face lying on the floor the Sniper just needed a drink and sleep, he wasn't sad at all just missing his parents back in Australia. The Sniper walked in and Saxton Hale looked much happier than before and shouted out "Ah! Sniper! You are finally here!" the Soldier got his hands out of his face and looked behind his shoulder at the Sniper's eyes no longer bloodshotted and looking much more healthier. The Soldier was still crying as he didn't want to die and was worried about the Sniper. The Sniper helped the Soldier up and grabbed his hand the Soldier could hardly stand, the Soldier fell back onto his back onto the hard wooden floor the team looked over to the helpless Soldier the Sniper now looked upset and felt sorry for the bald Soldier. Saxton Hale screamed out "30 MINUTES LEFT HURRY UP! I HAVE TO TEACH THE OTHER TEAM!" The Sniper walked over to Saxton Hale and said "The Soldier look's ill, I think he needs to be in bed for a while." Saxton Hale looked at the Soldier on his back on the floor not being able to get up and responded "Well, he does look a bit...unusual...Alright, Sniper could you carry him to his room and lay him in the bed?" Sniper responded with a "Yes." as Sniper walked over to the Soldier, Sniper said "You are ill and going to bed." Soldier didn't respond and put his hands underneath the Soldier and lifted him up, as he walked out of the room and reached the Soldier's room, he opened the door, and walked to the bed, he lay him in and pulled the duvet up. The Sniper walked out and closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

[looking back at it, there's not many words. Will hope to do better soon!]

CHAPTER 2

[6PM]The Soldier was now in his silent room, he was getting dizzy and a headache. he closed his eyes and dropped off to sleep. [NIGHTMARE] He woke up in his bed and saw writing on the wall written in blood "Party" he thought it was a sign of the team happy with the Soldier being ill. The door swung open and there he was, the bloodshot eye and dirty skin Sniper. The nightmare ended... [10PM] The Soldier awoke and his head was thumping with a headache. He could hardly see due to dizziness. He didn't know what was wrong with him he just wanted to sleep. He remembered what Saxton Hale said "Be a man", and Sniper looked ill but he got over it. The Soldier as much as he was ill he wanted to fight for his life so he sat on the edge of his bed and got up, he could hardly stand up half way to the door he just collapsed to the floor, he was so tired he just fell asleep on his face, [11PM] The Medic walked in, he saw earlier the Soldier was ill so he wanted to see if he could give him any medicine. The Medic freaked out worried seeing the Soldier lying on his face on the floor in a deep sleep, the Medic wanted to help the Soldier. He sat on his knees and lifted the Soldier up he saw the Soldier in a deep deep sleep he didn't want to wake him, but he must. The Medic carried him onto the side of the bed the Medic got out his medkit and grabbed the needle. He injected it into his arm and put him under the covers. He got up and went out the open door and said quietly "Sleep tight", walked out and shut the door. [2AM] The Sniper came into the room, the last time he saw the Soldier was at 6PM. The Sniper saw the Soldier sleeping on his side. Sniper didn't want to wake him so he just sat on the side of the bed reading a book. It was 4AM and the Soldier awoke his dizziness was gone but headache still there. He saw the Sniper reading a book, Sniper looked over his shoulder to see if he was awake, and he was! Sniper said "Feeling better?" Soldier nodded he didn't look well at all, though the Medic put a needle in him. The Soldier cried again, how much did the Sniper want to help? Sniper said "Soldier.. I want to help you." the Soldier ignored and just cried he turned over onto his side so he wasn't facing the Sniper. He kept crying and wouldn't stop. Suddenly the Medic and Scout came in and sat on the bed. Medic said to Sniper "Zhe haz been really ill Herr Sniper." the Sniper responded with a sigh "I know, he hasn't stopped crying." Medic looked surprised and said "Aht about 11PM, I came ihn to inject herr Soldier to maihkk him feel better, when I walkehd in he was layhing on zhe floor in ah deehp sleep, I wonderhd ihf he collapsed Herr Sniper?" Sniper felt really sad, he wanted to help Soldier. But there was nothing to do. Sniper said "How can we 'elp Soldier?" Scout interrupted and answered "A maggot! ha ha." Medic said "Therz nein way Sniper. I think he only needz rest. Ghive it a few dayz." Medic and Sniper turned and looked at the Soldier crying. Sniper said "Soldier, we want to help what is the matter? What happened to you?" Soldier didn't answer he just sobbed Sniper and Medic were sad wondering what is the matter with Soldier, Scout walked out of the room and so did Sniper and Medic. Sniper said to Medic "I hope 'e gets better." Medic replied "Ja.."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Medic says "Vhell, I'hm going onto zhe battlefield, farewell Herr Sniper." as the Medic went to get his medigun. Sniper was left in a cold hallway he saw the Engineer. He went to see him and said "Alright, truckie?" The Sniper said. Engineer looked to the Sniper "Oh hey pardner' I was just off to see Soldier, Scout said he's really ill." Sniper responded saying "Oh yeah, I just came out." E:"How is he?" S: "He's far worse than ill." Engineer's face looked really concerned all of a sudden E: "What do you mean by that?" S: "Well', he keeps on cryin', he's dizzy, he's got a headache he cant keep his balance..." E: "Wow, that seem's serious. I'll tell ya'll if anything happens." S: "Thanks, mate! See you around." E: "You to.." Sniper looked at the clock on the wall right infront of him, it was the time the team had lunch, Sniper made his way there, - Engineer and the Soldier - Engineer knocked on the door and went in he saw Soldier laying in the bed, he looked just like the Sniper said, but worse. He looked like he was going to throw up. Engineer said "Howdy pardner!" Soldier didn't answer. "I was told you were ill." Soldier still didn't answer, a few tears came out of his eyes Engineer saw Soldier about to cry, he didn't know what to do. E: "Soldier, what happened?" Still no answer, it was like Soldier was mute. Engineer just hoped he would get better. E: "I'll leave you alone." Engineer leaning on the wall, went to the door and left. Soldier alone in the room again tired just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and drifted off - LUNCH - Sniper got to the hall, where he saw the team was sitting at the tables. Sniper sat next to the Demoman, a few seconds later Heavy and Medic came in and took a seat. Demoman next to the Sniper said "Still living in thet van eh' laddy?" Sniper not laughing, even thought it was a joke he had several things on his mind. D: "Oi' laddeh' ya alright?" S: "Yeah... I'm fine...mate..." Demoman remained silent. They all got given their food, steak and eggs. Before they could eat, they got distracted by the Engineer banging the doors open, he sat next to the Sniper, the team ignored it, the Scout at the other end of the table got up from his seat and shouted over "Yo hardhat! What's up?" Engineer shouted back over "Oh nothing kid! Things ya know" Scout sat back down in his seat Sniper looked at the Engineer E: "What are ya' lookin' at ya' old livin' van campin' piss in jar glasses tramp?" Sniper was angry and surprised at what the Engineer just said as he kicked the Engineer off his seat and scraped him onto the wall and held him there by his hands gripping him on the wall tightly S: What...Did you just say?" Engineer didn't answer, scared as stiff, the door's opened, it was Soldier! everyone was amazed, Soldier looked at the Engineer first and held his Shotgun at his face the Engineer pleaded with mercy and the Soldier let him go. Sniper hugged Soldier and Soldier hugged him back, Soldier suddenly passed out, the Medic came over and felt his forehead, he was cold M: "He is cold." S: "I'll take him back to his room." Sniper lifted Soldier and walked to his room and layed him in his bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sniper watched as Soldier was now in bed. He left the room and headed back to the lunch room. But something caught his eye, it was Engineer behind him, E: "Wanna' come ovah' here for a second?" Sniper went where Engineer said E: "What the hell happened out there boy?" S: "What do ya' think, what ya' said was too over thah' top." E: "Look, i'm sorry about that'." S: "Fine." Sniper pushing Engineer out of the way and making his way to the lunch room. Sniper sits down looking frustrated Demoman asks "You alright boyo?" Sniper said with a sigh "Yeah..." D: "I know you're not, tell me what's the matter" S: "Well, today has just...gone wrong" D: "Yeah, my grenade missed!" S: "Are you kiddin' mate?" D: "Yes..Of course..." - LATER - [10PM] It was getting late and no one had checked in on Soldier since Sniper brang him to his room, Sniper was in his room sitting down thinking of Engineer, Sniper whispered fainly "Sorry." Engineer laying in his bed reading, it was like... he could hear the Sniper through his head. Sniper got up off his feet and walked out his open door, he went to Soldier's door, just a few rooms down from Sniper's. He knocked on the door and twisted the doorknob, the door opened and he saw Soldier once again crying, Sniper sat on the edge of the bed looking miserable. He wanted to help Soldier. Sniper: "Soldier...What is wrong with you..." Soldier just cried and cried. Sniper thought back at the training lessons, *Soldier was fine when I was with him, but crying and falling over when Saxton Hale was teaching him?* Sniper knew he had to visit Saxton. Sniper left the room without saying anything and rushed down the corridors, mostly all the doors swung open to see who was making the large thumping on the floor, Sniper was stopped by the Spy "Sniper?" said Spy Sniper: "Mate, i'm busy right now." Spy: "It's 11PM Sniper." Sniper: "Yeah well, this is urgent." Spy: "Oh?" Sniper budged Spy out of the way as Sniper rushed down the corridors, Sniper had no idea where Saxton could be he thought *I'll check the main offices* as he finally got to the offices he saw Saxton Hale, he said "Saxton 'ale?" Saxton Hale was working on important work, he turned his chair and looked at the Sniper "Yes!" Sniper: "You know Soldier?" Saxton: "Yes!" Sniper: "Well why did he start crying when you were teaching him?" Saxton: "Well, like I always am, awesome but I must say I am bossy. He may of reacted when I told him to launch a rocket at a cutout for training. He was struggling to hold the launcher up right. May of been that, though I don't see how that could of done it and he is ill." Sniper: "Thank's mate." Sniper was walking back when Spy followed him with his Cloak and Dagger, he turned it off and poked Snipers back Sniper jumped with fear, he didn't know who it was. Then he saw, the BLU Spy creeping up on him Sniper: Oi, ya big head wanka' piss off! don't scare me like that." Spy said "Sorry." 


	5. Chapter 5

Sniper: "Fine, please move?" Spy moved as Sniper went in Soldier's room again. Sniper: Soldier, is it Saxton Hale who did this?" Soldier didn't answer but he wasn't crying. Sniper thought this was to do with Saxton Hale, Soldier hugged his real pet maggot next to him, no one had no idea why he kept that thing. Instead of Soldier about to cry, Sniper had a tear come down his face, he was depressed. Sniper turned his head and looked at the Soldier. The Soldier looked at him, that made Sniper look away. The Soldier would help, but now he knows how much the Sniper wants to help. For Soldier, Sniper seemed like a bodyguard, suddenly the door opened it was Heavy. He came in and gave the Soldier a Sandvich. The Heavy then realised the Sniper in the room depressed (Depressed sniper the second) H:"Is you ok?" Sniper: "Yeah, fine." H:"No! leetle Sniper not ok." Sniper: "I'm fine!" Heavy did not reply, they all remained silent for 20 minutes. Sniper broke the silence by saying "Well...I might aswell be off to bed, it's getting late." Heavy: "Yes! Me to!" Heavy left the room as Sniper holding the door open for him the Sniper looked at the Soldier still not crying, actually keeping very strong and brave, but still looking very ill. The Sniper took a footstep out of the room as he closed the door behind him. Sniper walked back to his room and laid in his bed going to sleep. The Soldier, in his cold room alone, he felt alot better, he wanted to walk to Sniper's room to write him a letter about how he was sorry for making him cry, though he didn't do anything to Sniper. Soldier never is like this when he is ill it was weird. Soldier sat on the edge of his bed and got up on his feet, he could stand still alot better than he could before, he walked to the door and opened it hoping Sniper was asleep. Soldier then opened Sniper's door, Sniper was fast asleep already. Soldier never saw Sniper's room before, it was so messy it was unbelievable, pencils on the floor, duvet on floor, curtains on the desk, paintings not hung up, everything a mess nothing was tidy. Soldier picked up a pencil and hoped Sniper wouldn't mind if he used a bit of his paper. Soldier wrote until his eyes just forced to close with tiredness. He slept on the Sniper's chair on the desk writing a half written letter. [5AM] Sniper's eyes opened looking at the ceiling Sniper looked over to his side hoping to sleep a little longer, before he could close his eyes he saw the Soldier sleeping at his desk? Sniper's eyes closed, then a second after his eyes shot open, he forced himself to get up and go over to the Soldier he looked at the letter Soldier wrote it said "To Sniper, I am sorry for upsetting you when you came into my room, please forgive" as Soldier could not finish it off due to he had to sleep. Sniper was surprised at Soldier coming into his room and doing all the stuff he did. The Sniper carried the Soldier down the hallway as the Engineer came out of his room and looked at the Sniper carrying the Soldier. E: "Wait, wait wait! what?" Sn:"Soldier was asleep on my desk, I was carrying him back to his room." E: "Oh right..Wait! asleep on you're desk!" Sn: "Yeah. Weird." E:"Sure is... Hey, why not bring-" The Engineer was distracted by a RED Spy about to backstab the Sniper. E: "Sniper! behind y-" It was to late. the Sniper was backstabbed as he dropped the Soldier causing him to wake up, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the Sniper's dead corpse the Soldier was surprised and cried more than he ever has. Engineer was to busy running to his room to grab his shotgun and kill the invisible RED Spy. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was to late the Spy dissapeared.. The Sniper lying on the ground with a knife in his back, was seriously injured and Engineer going onto his knees he let out a little tear. Sniper could make one last word Sniper: "Engineer...Tell Soldier i'm sorry..." as Sniper died slowly...One of the doors opened it was Demoman. Demoman looked at the Sniper dead on the floor he rushed over and said D: "Sniper?" E:"He..he is dead.." D:"WHAT?" E:" He got backstabbed by the RED Spy." Demoman cried aswell to busy to notice the Soldier, and to busy to get a Medic. D:"Sniper, no!" finally the Medic came out of his room and rushed over to see the Engineer, Sniper and Demoman. M:" What happened here!" E:"A...a Spy backstabbed...Sniper..." Medic quickly got his medkit and carried the Sniper down the hallway as all the doors opened, they saw the dead corpse of Sniper being carried. - ENGINEER - Engineer carried the Soldier as the Soldier was crying like always in the Engineer's hands Engineer tucked Soldier into his bed, Engineer stayed with Soldier explaining what happened. Soldier nearly made a puddle of tears. - MEDIC - Medic reached his station, as he slowly took the knife out of the Sniper's back. he laid him back on the chair and started to help the Sniper as much as possible. [6AM] The Medic was finished, he hoped the Sniper would wake up. It was a backstab, the Medic was going to give up, but he never let a teammate die before. Medic left it 5 minutes. Nothing happened...Sniper was dead. The room turned cold, Medic was sitting on his luxury corner sofa writing what should be at Sniper's funeral and to arrange it. He got a knock on his door, Medic put down his note book, uncrossed his legs, got up and opened the door Spy said "How is Sniper?" M: "Oh, i'm sorry Spy. I have some bad news." S: "Oui?" M: "Sniper is dead" :"What! cant you do anything to help?" M: "There is nothing else, it was a pure backstab." S: "Are we having a funeral?" M: "Yes. I was arranging that." Sniper awoke on the chair getting in a sitting position slowly Sniper heard Medic and Spy talking but he could hardly hear, the backstab was such a fright and the knife went through his back and through the front of his stomach, Sniper was bleeding ALOT. Medic and Spy were finished talking as Medic faced the room, he ran to Sniper, and saw his derpy eyes aswell as laying on the blood-covered chair. Medic went to the cupboard and grabbed the bandages and wrapped it around him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sniper's eye's were still derped, and his stomach and back still bleeding, without that bandage Medic put on the Sniper, Sniper would of made a puddle of blood. - ENGINEER - The Soldier and Engineer were still crying in the Soldier's room, that they didn't know the Sniper was somehow alive. Engineer said to the Soldier "I'm going to check on Medic. Stay here." Soldier has been mute for ages.. As the Engineer walked out the room, he was stopped by the Pyro. P: "Mmarsh Mmhhllow?" Engineer could barely understand, but he knew because the Pyro was holding marshmallows in his/her hand. E: "No thanks." Engineer walked passed the Pyro, as he reached Medic's surgical room he knocked on the door. Medic opened the door as he was pleased to see Engineer to tell him the good news, the Medic couldn't tell him because the Engineer already walked in as he saw the Sniper sitting on Medic's arm chair. The Engineer said "Sniper? how..what?" as a big grin appeared on the Engineer's face. But Sniper didn't do anything to anyone or anything. Engineer and Medic got a bit freaked out. M: "He seem's far worse than Herr Soldier. Speaking of him, how is zhe?" E: "Like he was before. He's starting to get better though." M: "Oh ghood." E: "Hey, why wont Sniper say anythin' and why are his eyes...weird...?" M: "I have no idea.." E: "Ha ha, the last time you used that quote...Was when you ubered you're first Heavy. Quite a sight that was. Without you Medic, me and Sniper probably would of died, Hey, I dont know where that Frontier Justice went either." M: "Well, I am a Medic, I am here to help!" E: "Yeah, th-" Engineer was interrupted by the Sniper that talked but before he talked he mumbled a bit then said "SsoldierZZZzzz letter in roo-" the Sniper then went to sleep immediately, E: "What the?" M: "Did he say about a letter?" E: "Seem's like it." M: "He said something about a room to, I think we should check everyone's room for a letter. Seem like a plan to you?" E: "Sure! Lets get to it." 


	8. Chapter 8

The Medic and Engineer walked out of the door as their feet tap on the wooden hallway floor. Spy's room was first. They knocked on the door as Spy opened it. S: "Oui?" M:"Ja, can we come in please?" S: "Oui." E:"Thanks' partner." Engineer and Medic looked around the room weirdly. Spy got concerned S: Sorry to interrupt, what are you looking for?" Engineer and Medic were talking at the same time making it hard for the Spy to understand. Spy talked over them and said "Nevermind, keep looking." Engineer and Medic faced around and started to look, they searched high and low but still no letter. Medic asked "Herr Spy, do you have a letter somewhere?" S:"What? of course not why would you want a letter?" M:"Long story never mind.", it wasn't in Spy's room. Next was Scout's room they knocked on the door and got no answer. In the end they found a key on the floor. Scout must have locked himself in. They unlocked the door and walked in seeing Scout scared stiff sitting in the corner in a ball with his face in his hands. M: "Herr Scout!" Scout did not answer, the team were acting very weird. Both Engineer and Medic ignored and started to search around the room. They found a letter it says "17/04/2002 Today I went baseb-" Engineer couldn't be bothered to read Scout's baseball letter it obviously wasn't the one Sniper was on about. They both left the room and went in Sniper's room they went to the desk first and the letter "To Sniper, I am sorry for upsetting you when you came into my room, please forgive." Medic was holding the letter in his hands, as Engineer grabbed it and read it. He rushed out of the room with it and into Medic's surgical room, as he went in he saw Sniper lying on the floor with his bandages broken, eyes bloodshotted, scars nearly everywhere, bleeding, stomach cut open..everything it was like there was no Sniper. Engineer shouted "HELP!" It was 5AM as most of the team got woken. They ran to the call and entered the room. Everyone sat down on their knees and cried. Demoman shouted "MEDIC!" The Medic soon rushed into the room and said "Mein gott! Whazt happened here!" as he rushed over. Soldier was there aswell, Soldier saw a half-blood covered letter half underneath Sniper's body. Soldier got hold of it and read it. Soldier couldn't help but cry more. Soldier was like Sniper's best friend he just wanted to kill himself aswell. Engineer: "Is there a way to help?" Medic: "Nein..." Soldier then walked out of the room and into Sniper's room. Everyone left the surgical room, as Medic stayed behind and lay the 'dead' Sniper body in a bed. Soldier finished off the letter completely saying "To Sniper, I am sorry for upsetting you when you came into my room, please forgive me. I will try to cheer up and stop crying aswell as talk some more. I am slightly better now. It was the worst thing that happened to me..And that is... You're death. Sniper I am sorry if I ever did something to you, I will be here for you. -Soldier-" Soldier then finished it and looked to his left, the Sniper was standing right next to him with his gory body. Soldier had a BIG fright! Sniper gave the Soldier a hug and said softly "I'm sorry." Soldier then said after "Me to.." To be honest the Soldier did not care about Snipers body.  
> <div> 


End file.
